Who Am I Kidding?
by I'mNotAlive
Summary: This is merely a story of a normal girl, beginning to fall hopelessly in love with the popular guy like most average girls. Who am I kidding? It's my overly-dramatic, irritating tale of how I came to love the same guy all over again. ( Rated T for occasional swearing, somewhat rude comments and future relationship-couple-lovey-dovey stuff. )
1. The Start of an Unlikely Friendship

_So_, _I changed my name, and edited this story. I am extremely sorry for the paragraph thing. I'm guessing my computer was playing up or something, as it had paragraphs when I first wrote this. Now, lets try this again~  
__This isn't my first story, so I don't have that excuse as to why it isn't great. I just felt like writing it after I got the idea, and wanted to see what people thought. Even if no one likes it, I plan to continue it anyway in an attempt to get better.  
If it turns out that people do like this story for some reason, then I shall apologise now as I hardly ever update. Please forgive me. ^^"  
~Tasha_

This is no dramatic story of forbidden love.  
This is not an adorable, romantic tale of a starry-eyed girl as she explores the ways of true love.  
This is not a story of an awkward girl, unaware of the meaning or actions of love.  
This is merely a story of a normal girl, beginning to fall hopelessly in love with the popular guy like most average girls.

Who am I kidding? It's my overly-dramatic, irritating tale of how I came to love the same guy all over again. It's not funny. It's not seriously adorable either. It may just sound stereotypical, and I know it, but it's just what happened. I'm not normal at all.

Friday morning. Like any normal teen in a morning, even when it is the last day of school before the weekend, I stayed in bed. Until my older brother came in that is.  
As a heavy weight was put onto me, I opened one eye to find my brother, sitting on me. "Miku! Get up! You're gunna be late again!"

Mikuo Hatsune, admittedly one of the popular guys in school, has a sister complex. Who would've thought it?

"Get off of me before I bite off your arms." I'm not a morning person, in case that wasn't obvious.  
"Why don't you bite something else?" He said with a wink. I guess I forgot to mention he's a pervert, even towards me. Pervert + sister complex = Annoying bastard.  
With that, I pushed him off, simultaneously standing up and practically throwing him out of my room, slamming the door behind him. I really should get a lock.

Since I was now up, I threw on my school uniform- a plain white blouse, a black skirt, a red ribbon and knee high black socks. I quickly brushed through my hair, which is quite a feat for someone with hair as long as mine, and put it in to a pony tail. After slipping on red converse and grabbing my messenger bag, I checked my clock.  
Ten past nine.  
Unsurprisingly, I was late. Again.

A sigh escaped from my lips as I opened my window. Despite my rather fragile appearance, I was extremely sporty. You could call me a modern ninja, especially since I jumped out of my window to land perfectly and safely on the ground. May as well make the morning somewhat more fun, right?

The walk to school took around twenty minutes, so I arrived as soon as the bell went to signal the end of first lesson. At least I missed Maths, so next was Art, one of my three electives.

It felt like an eternity until I walked in to my class. I was stopped by various people in the corridor, and I couldn't even remember most of their names. That's just what you get from being related to a charismatic playboy- Attention. Thankfully, I'm not completely within the high ranks of the popularity chain, so I can be with people I actually like.

Once I finally got to Art, a petite blonde girl, also known as my best friend, threw herself at me. I couldn't help but let out a laugh as I pulled her off of me. "Hello to you too, Rin."  
She grinned at me but said nothing. With just a wild guess, I looked at her twin to confirm my suspicions. "Sore throat? Had another fight?"  
"Yep. I walked in on her and Rei making out. She freaked out. Rei ran away again. I escaped to my room, yet she didn't shut up." Len's short story brought a small smile to my face.

The pair are just so odd; like normal siblings, yet they always managed to sort it out the day after. They were rather predictable too, since I always seem to know what they're gunna do.  
I took my seat in between Rin and Len. Before I knew it though, the lesson was over, and I was being dragged outside for break by the twins.

That was until I was suddenly picked up by my brother. Literally.

Thanks to the odd gesture, a blush lit up my cheeks. In a feeble effort to get my feet firmly planted back on the ground, I began to struggle. "Mikuo! Put me down!"  
"Nope. You're staying with me for break, whether you like it or not." Even with all of my fidgeting, Mikuo kept a firm hold of me and carried me away from the Kagamine twins. Eventually, I gave up and sighed.  
"See ya later, guys." I said in a rather irritated tone. They gave me a wave and sympathetic smiles until Mikuo turned a corner.

To be honest, I didn't want to know why Mikuo wanted me with him, but curiosity got the better of me. "Why do you want me with you?"  
Instead of answering my question properly, he set me down on the ground as soon as we got to the football pitch. He kept hold of me with his arm over my shoulders and I looked up at him, until I realised who else was here- The populars- Gakupo, Akaito, Luki, Lily, Kaiko, Yuuma and Dell. But one was missing...

"So this is Miku?" My head turned to where the voice came from, only to find that the idiotic question came from Akaito.  
Mikuo grinned. "Yep! Told ya she was adorable."  
That small comment made me give Mikuo a glare, which kind of contrasted to the slight blush that appeared on my cheeks.  
"A tsundere as well apparently." Luki pointed out my blush in a teasing way, but I ignored it to an extent.

"Why did you bring me here, Mikuo?" My blunt question took him by surprise. It finally dawned on him that I didn't want to be here. I hate being around people I don't know.  
He finally let go of me. "Just thought you should meet my friends. They're coming round later, so I didn't want you to think they were just strangers."  
"I wouldn't care if I didn't know them, idiot. Can I leave?" This caused laughter to come from the group.  
"She really is something, Mikuo." Kaiko said through the laughter. Out of all of them, I like Kaiko the most. She's not as idiotic as the rest of them, and has no unsavoury rumours about her, unlike Lily.

Suddenly, Dell decided to put his arm round my shoulders. "You're gunna be mine some day." He said with a teasing tone and smirk on his face. It's obvious he didn't mean it, so I knew what he was doing. He wanted to see if I was easy to get hold of and if Mikuo would react.  
On the other side of me, I could feel Mikuo becoming rather infuriated. "Get off of her, Dell..." If this was an anime, he would have red eyes and a background consisting of flames by now.  
He's dead.

Deciding that I should really leave, I shrugged Dell's arm off of me and began to back away. "Uh, I guess I'll see you all later..."  
As soon as I managed to escape, the bell for third period rang. That idiot wasted my precious free-time in school. He's gunna pay later.  
Thankfully, I had double music, one of my other electives. This is my favourite lesson, and has been since I was young. It's easy.

As soon as I got to class, Rin threw herself at me once again. "Where did he take you? We missed you!"  
I couldn't hold back my small laugh at her voice. She currently sounded like a talking frog. "He just wanted me to meet his friends since they're coming to my place later."  
Just that small sentence made Rin go quiet, which is pretty amazing for her. Once she found her voice again, even though it was still sore, she freaked out. "So the hottest guys in school are gunna be at your house?! All of them?! You're so lucky! Invite me round! Please Miku?!"  
This is when Len finally said something that I couldn't help but laugh at. "Rin, you have a boyfriend. Anyway, it's not all of them. I won't be there~"

That idiot.

"Who said you were hot, Len?" I asked, genuinely curious if anyone actually did, which they probably didn't.  
Before he could answer, Rin cut in. "She must be mentally retarded, or at least blind." She said with an evil smirk.  
After that small comment, a glaring battle commenced, so I dragged them apart and to our seats, since we had to first write our own composition in a pair before anything else.  
As Rin and Len sat at their table, I sat at the one beside theirs. The only problem is I have no one to do my composition with, since I was sick during our last music lesson.

As I began trying to think of an idea, someone sat beside me, much to my surprise. I obviously looked to see who it was, but that surprised me even more.  
Deep blue hair. Matching eyes. Smooth, pale skin. Truly handsome face...  
Kaito, of all people, was sitting beside me.

I kind of forgot that he was in my year, let alone my class. He always hangs around with my brother and his friends, so it's not hard to forget that he's my age.

"Uh, Sensei said I should work with you since we were both away last lesson..." He looked pretty nervous. I guess that's understandable. I'm not known to be the nicest of people.  
"Okay... Uh, I don't have any ideas yet." I put my attention back to the blank paper, tapping the end of my pencil on the table as if it would help. Suddenly, the paper was taken away from me.  
I looked up at Kaito. "It's a good thing that I have a few then, isn't it?" He gave me a smile. It's seriously no wonder why he's so popular. He has an amazing smile...

Anyway, that aside, I was glad that one of us had ideas. "What are your ideas then?"  
"Well, I only have two. They're kind of both about love... But they're a little different." I already guessed the genre of them. That's all that the teacher gets him to play, but I've never heard him sing... Well, this partnership might not be so bad.

As we began to talk, only about the work, he asked a completely off-topic question. "Why do you always seem so withdrawn from everyone?"  
It took me by surprise, so I had no idea how to answer. "Uhm... I don't know... I guess I just don't want to get to know people, to be honest. Either that, or I don't want them to know me properly."  
"Why? You don't seem like a bad person." This really is more questions that I'm used to from someone I hardly know.  
"It's a long story... So, uh, should we start practicing the music?" I tried to swerve away from that conversation. I really didn't want to talk about it all.  
Kaito sighed, although I'm not sure why. Does he actually want to know me? "Sure. Do you want to take the violin or piano?"  
"I guess I'll go with the violin." I stood up and took one of the violins from the shelves behind us.

He sat at the piano and we immediately began to play. For our first rehearsal, it didn't sound all that bad, but there was definitely room for improvement.  
As Kaito and I sat back in our seats, he gave a content sigh. "That wasn't too bad actually."  
"I guess not." I gave a shrug, acting as if I didn't really care. Truthfully, I thought it would sound great once we improved it. "Now we just have to come up with the lyrics."  
He let out a groan and all I heard was a thud on the table. I looked over to find his head on the desk when he mumbled. "Can't we just sort out the lyrics later at your place? I can't be bothered now." He turned his head to the side and looked at me with a hopeful gaze.  
It was rather cute. I couldn't say no to that face.

With a sigh to act reluctant, I gave in. "Fine. What time will you get there?"  
"Around half 5. Mikuo said you'll be cooking dinner, so that's why everyone is coming so early. They all want to see you in an apron before we eat." Kaito said, ending it with a grin.  
Is he serious?... He better be joking. Tonight is Mikuo's turn to cook... That bastard.

"Sorry, but I'm not cooking. It's Mikuo's turn." I gave him a small, apologetic smile, which was rather odd. I never apologise.  
Kaito gave a disappointed sigh and sat up. "I'll tell the others then so we don't have to suffer through his cooking." He paused, and then asked something rather surprising. "Could I come at around 4 though?"  
I looked at him, obviously confused. He sighed once more, but then looked to me with a smile. "I want to spend some time with you. Then we can finish the lyrics as well."

He wants to spend time with me? Seriously? Me?... Is he insane? Or just plain high?  
For some reason, once again, I just couldn't say no to him. "Fine. I guess it'll be alright."  
Somehow, his smile brightened. Why is he so happy about it all? "I'll see you after school then."

He leant over and gave me a hug, much to my surprise. My body tensed up, but I couldn't help enjoy it. He felt warm. He was quite muscular, yet soft as well. I could smell his individual scent- The chocolate scented Lynx and vanilla ice cream. It was an odd combination, but positively intoxicating.  
What felt like too soon, he pulled away and stood up, picking up his bag also. He gave me a quick grin before walking out of class. I must've missed the bells thanks to my blue-haired distraction.

As I stood up, taking my bag with me, I turned around to find Rin, staring at me in wonder. "What on earth was that?.."  
I wish I could answer her question. I had no clue myself, so I shrugged. "It was nothing."  
"Of course it was." Stupid Len and his stupid sarcasm with his stupid punch-able face... "Can we just go to lunch now? I'm starving."  
Before either Rin or I could answer, my stomach made a loud rumble, answering for me. Rin let out a small giggle and took my hand, dragging us to the canteen.

After sitting down, I shuffled through my bag. I then realised the complete lack of food in there and mumbled. "Damn it... I'll be back..."  
Rin and Len gave me a knowing look, since me forgetting my food was a normal thing. "Going to steal food from Mikuo again?" Rin asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Yep. See ya in a bit." I made my way out of the canteen and towards the football pitch. I could already see my idiotic brother's bright, messy hair.

Once he looked in my direction, Mikuo ran up to me, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. "Miku!"  
I tried, and ultimately failed, to push him off of me. Even so, I just got straight to the point. "I forgot my lunch again."  
Mikuo let out a chuckle before handing me a Snickers bar from his pocket. I glared up at him as I handed it back. "I'm allergic to nuts, idiot. Are you trying to kill me?"  
With a guilty laugh, he put the deadly chocolate back in to his pocket. Before he could say anything, his friends came over. Dell slung his arm over my shoulder like earlier, and Akaito did the same on the other side of me, making me sigh in annoyance.

Kaiko gave me a kind smile. "Nice to see you again, Miku." If only everyone could be that nice... And normal.  
"You too, Kaiko." I gave her a small smile back. Normally, I wouldn't smile at all, but she's too nice not to. Also, she kinda reminds me of someone...  
Suddenly, that someone came in to the crowd between Kaiko and Lily. Kaito. He looked fairly confused as he asked his sister "What's going on?..." He trailed off as he looked over at me, a smile growing on his face. "Hey Miku."  
My own smile unconsciously brightened, but only slightly. Or, at least, I hope it was only slightly. "Hello Kaito."

I could see our older siblings looking at us both, Mikuo with a more deathly glare that Kaiko. Akaito was looking at us both too, and he just had to say something. "You two are so fucking."  
Thanks to that obscene comment, I snapped. My fist soon connected with Akaito's face. Surprisingly, no one gave him any sympathy as he held his jaw in pain. Kaito even gave out a laugh at it all.

To my relief, Mikuo forced Dell to take Akaito to the nurse's office, finally leaving my shoulders free.  
"So, what're you actually doing here, Miku?" Kaito moved over to stand beside me, looking over at me.  
With a small sigh, I looked up at him. He was surprisingly tall. "I kind of forgot my lunch, so I was gunna steal my brother's food. All he has is a Snicker bar though."  
"Oh yeah. You're allergic to nuts, right?" He said it so casually... How did he know that?  
Before I could say anything, he held a packet of crisp out towards me.  
I looked up at him as I took the packet. "Uh, thank you." I gave him a small smile.

Kaito opened his mouth, I'm assuming to say something, but was interrupted by a curvy blonde throwing herself at his back. "Kaito!"  
Lily... I really don't like her. She wears slutty clothes, sleeps with many guys and yet cries that she only gets attention from guys because of her body. Just a typical high school slut.

Kaito let out a quiet groan, making me have to hold back a giggle at his annoyance with her. "Hey Lily..." He sounded irritated. I'm guessing I'm not the only one with a dislike for her.  
"You're coming to Mikuo's tonight, right?" She wrapped her bony arms around his waist from behind, much like a couple would do if they actually liked each other.  
It was obvious that he felt uncomfortable as he pried her arms off of him. "You know I am, so I'll see you later." He looked at me with an apologetic look, and I couldn't help but melt in to it. It's truly no wonder why he was so loved.  
"'Kay. See ya later babe." I had to resist throwing up from hearing her say that ghastly nickname.

Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek, which was an obvious surprise to him. Before she turned away, she gave me an evil smirk.  
Well then... Bitch. What the hell have I ever done to her to deserve that evil look?

"Sorry about that..." Kaito let out a quiet sigh, but his smile soon returned.  
"Well..." I'm terrible at keeping up a conversation. Why do I have to be so awkward?! "Uhm, I should kind of get back to my friends."  
His face dropped, much to my surprise. He quickly wrapped his arms around my slim body in a hug, enveloping me in his scent once more. I did nothing but just stand there, like an awkward meerkat.  
Once he pulled away, he looked down at me with a small smile, still pretty close in my personal space. "I'll see you later then, Miku."  
"Uh, yeah. See ya later..." With a small wave, I began to walk away. I could somehow feel his gaze concentrated on my back.

Once I got back to the twins and sat down, I opened up the packet of crisp that Kaito gave me. Rin, being the stalker of my brother that she was, decided to point to the packet. "I thought Mikuo didn't like cheese and onion crisp."  
I forgot about that... She gave me a questioning look. "Who did you get them from?"  
"Kaito." I answered simply before putting one of the crisp in my mouth. I love this flavour, only because I can't find any leek flavoured crisp.  
The twins exchanged knowing looks, proving to me that they already guessed somehow.

After that, the short conversation dropped and moved on to the topic of Rin and her boyfriend, Rei, much to her dismay. It was mainly just her and Len arguing about the things they get up to and the many times Len has caught them, so I stayed out of it.  
Soon after, the bell rang. It was finally the last lesson of the day- Maths. I know. It sounds incredibly boring. Fortunately, my maths class is a little different to say the least.

As we entered the class, it was practically like lunch time. People were still eating, just talking to their friends and throwing things at each other. Weirdly enough, the teacher didn't care. Well, we had already passed our exams. No need to learn more, right?  
I sat down at my desk with Rin and Len on the desk beside mine. The class flew by quickly, just talking to each other about anything that popped in to our heads.

As soon as the bell rang, I kind of froze. It was now an hour until Kaito would be arriving at my house. It made me nervous, which is an odd thing for me.

I rushed home after saying my goodbyes to the twins. The twenty minute journey was done in almost ten. I had to get everything ready before Kaito got there, so I may have walked faster than I normally would. Or ran. Possibly a little too fast, since my ankle now hurts.  
Even with my injured ankle, I bounded up the stairs and in to my room. The entire house was clean, other than Mikuo's room, so I didn't have to worry about that. It was just making me look somewhat presentable.

I searched through my wardrobe and drawers in a rush. Eventually, I decided on black skinny jeans and my red top that says "Bazinga!" across it in yellow. Yes, I like The Big Bang Theory. Problem? I know it's not a girly outfit, but I don't like dressing girly. It's too... Ew. I know, that isn't very descriptive, but I can't think of anything else to say about it.

As I began applying just a little bit of make up, I realised something. Why am I making some form of an effort? The casual clothes were to make it look as if I just chucked them on, but I knew that I had good legs, hence the skinny jeans, and the top clung to me to show off my figure, even with my certain assets than everyone wrongly thinks are small. I just hide them. Also, I never wear makeup. Why was I now?

During my little mental conversation, I assume the bell had rung. I heard a loud knock at the door. It wouldn't be Mikuo since he had basketball practice until half four. I looked at my clock and realised, it was already four o'clock.

I ran down the stairs, trying my hardest not to trip and crack open my skull, although I did regret the running afterwards. Stupid ankle... Standing near the door, I took a deep breath to compose myself before swinging it open, only to be met with Kaito and all his hot glory.  
I mean... Uh... Rin is affecting me too much...

He was in faded skinny jeans, but not too skinny so he looks gay, which I'm pretty sure he's not. He also wore a black t-shirt and an open, blue checked shirt over it.  
He looked down at me with a smile. "Hello again."  
Returning a small smile, I opened the door a little wider to let him inside.

As soon as he stepped in, he closed the door behind him and quickly embraced me with yet another hug. I was already used to it, despite it only starting today, but it didn't mean I enjoyed it any less.  
Yes, I admit it. I enjoy his hugs. His scent, mixed in with the warmth of his body and feel of his muscles wrapped around me, it was hard not to enjoy.  
I wrapped my arms around him loosely, which I could tell he was somewhat surprised by. He let out a quiet chuckle before saying in a teasing tone "Aw~ Little Miku is finally starting to like me."  
It was obvious that he meant 'like' in a friendly term, so don't get your hopes up.

With a small laugh, I pulled away from the hug, immediately regretting it but not showing it. "So... D'you want a drink or somethin'?"  
Kaito shook his head. "I'm fine, thanks. Mind if we start on the lyrics though? I think I have an idea of a few lines."  
"Sure..." I trailed off, thinking of where we could do it. It couldn't be in the living room, since Mikuo will just be too nosy. Well, the whole of downstairs is basically a no because of that exact reason. My room it is then... Great.

I made my way up the stairs, Kaito following behind me. I suddenly became conscious about how the back of me looked.  
For goodness sake. It's just a guy. I shouldn't be feeling so different. Why aren't I just acting how I normally would?

Once we got to my room, I sat cross-legged on my bed like a child. Kaito sat opposite me, but a little closer than someone normally would. I truthfully have no idea whether I like it or not.

Kaito pulled out the music we composed earlier from his back pocket. "So, I was thinking that we could start off like this." He leaned over to grab a pen from my bedside table, which put him closer to me for just a second.  
I seriously hope my face hasn't gone red.

Once he got back to his original position, he scribbled down the lyrics he thought up of on the back of one of the sheets of paper:

Mitsumeau sono shisen tojita sekai no naka  
Kizukanai furi wo shite mo yoi wo satoraresou...

As I read the romanji lyrics in my head, I couldn't help but murmur the English aloud. "Our lines of sight intersect within this closed world. Although you play dumb, I can almost feel your infatuation..."  
I looked up at him, fairly surprised. "It's really good."  
His face lit up with a smile. "Thanks." He looked straight at me, his eyes focusing on mine.  
Now I know my cheeks had at least gone slightly pink.

As he stared at me, he opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't say what you might expect. "That's it with work for today then, right?"  
Unconsciously, I nodded. Soon after the small action, I was tackled back on to the bed in a hug. Laughter escaped my mouth from the sudden action, much to my own surprise.  
Kaito kept his arms around me, despite the compromising position. I'm not complaining though.

How I got this familiar with someone his quickly I have no idea. It took me weeks to make any form of contact with the Kagamine twins, yet it just seems natural with Kaito. Is that normal?

He pulled away slightly and looked at me. He did nothing but just stare, a gentle smile on his face. It looked as if he was about to say something else, until we heard someone's voice shouting up the stairs. "Miku! I'm home!"

Great timing, Mikuo.

Kaito immediately got off of me and I got off the bed, walking to the top of the stairs to find Mikuo grinning up at me. "Hello, dearest sister~"  
With a blank expression, I spoke bluntly. "I'm not cooking tonight. Order pizza. You're paying." I could hear Kaito laughing at my comment.  
Mikuo dismissed my comment and walked up the stairs, past me and straight for my room.  
Oh yeah... I knew I forgot to tell him Kaito was coming.

"What're you doing here?" Mikuo didn't sound best pleased as he spoke to Kaito. At least he hadn't tried to kill him yet for being in my room.  
I pushed Mikuo out of my doorway and answer for my blue-haired friend. "Stuff." Slamming the door in Mikuo's face, I let out an irritated sigh, sending Kaito in to a fit of laughter.  
"You truly are amazing, Miku." Kaito said as best as he could through his laughter. My cheeks flared up at the comment, but I didn't say a word about it.

I sat back down on the edge of my bed avoiding looking at Kaito. Once he had finally calmed down, I had a chance to speak. "So, what do you wanna do if we're not doing any more work for today?"  
He answered my question by tackling me down once more. It was gentler than last time, and we didn't end up in the same position. Kaito lay beside me, facing each other with his arms around my waist. He smiled gently as he had before.

As we lay there for a while, one question ran through my head. "Why do you act so familiar with me? We only started talking today..." My voice was rather quiet and soft, different from its normal irritated, neutral tone.  
His smile dropped, but not in a sad way. More like in a disappointed way. He said something rather peculiar. "You really don't remember anything, do you..?" What did he mean by that?

Before I could reply, we were interrupted by the doorbell. We both froze up, as it took us by surprise. Thankfully, Mikuo answered the door, so we didn't have to more from our position just yet.  
We stayed as we were for a little longer; we were completely content for some reason I don't understand. Suddenly, we were interrupted once again, but this time by more door swinging open to reveal Mikuo, the 'populars' and a few other people I vaguely know.

Kaito and I quickly separated, sitting up on opposite sides of the bed. The only person that said something was Akaito. "I knew they were fucking. Nice one, little bro."  
I completely forgot they were related...  
With a sigh, I stood up, causing Akaito to flinch back. He must be scared of being punched again, especially because of the massive bruise on his jaw. I held back so I didn't break it.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Alcohol, Pizza and Confusing Feelings

_Hello again~!_

_I feel rather proud for updating. It hasn't even been a month. Although it may seem like I'm updating too soon, I started this chapter whilst I was in the process of editing the first one, which was months before I published the story... I'm a __**really **__slow writer._

_Even though I am a slow writer, you may want to expect a new story soon, as I've been working on this one for a few months too. It may seem a little odd though, I warn you now, as it is based on a role-play I had. I just changed the characters and put it into a story._

_Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed and began to follow the story, especially Troubled Windchimes. You have no idea how happy your review made me, so I'm thankful. The Maths things though... I'm terrible at remembering small things. I'm so sorry!_

_So, here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it!_

_~Tasha_

Once the whole surprise had been sorted out, we all ended up downstairs in the living room. I looked around the circle we we're sitting in, curious as to how much I actually knew them all.

The first face I came across- Mikuo's. He refused to sit anywhere but between me and Kaito to keep us apart. He's an over-protective pervert, but I love him. He's my brother, one of the few people there for me since we didn't have parents anymore.

Our parents left us for some reason a couple of years ago, somewhere around my fifteenth birthday. That's what Mikuo said at least. He refused help from our other relatives, since they didn't exactly like our parents anyway. They had problems with gambling, which was the reason for the family being distant. I didn't care much, since I can't really remember any of it.

Anyway. Next person- Kaito. We only started talking today, yet we're pretty close already. He seems to know more about me than I do about him, which I guess is a little weird.

Lily. Whore. Enough said.

Kaiko, Kaito's big sister. The nicest person I've ever met, and extremely pretty. She basically has it all- the looks, the smarts and the personality.

Beside Kaiko is her and Kaito's brother, Akaito. He's a bit of a dick. That's all I know.

Then there's Gakupo. He's normally pretty depressing and acts all mature, but he's head-over-heels for the girl beside him, Gumi. Me and her are pretty good friends. Although she goes to a private school thanks to her rich parents, she's the weirdest girl I have ever met. A completely insane otaku.

I don't know much about the rest of them, just their names- Luki, Yuuma, Dell and Rui. I know that Rui is Rei's twin, and that Luki is Luka-Sensei's little brother, but that's it. I never really take the time to know people much.

Since there were many people, I'm not thrilled about the situation. It's made worse by the fact that there's a bottle in the middle of us. Spin the bottle is a terrible game.

Akaito spun the bottle first to choose the unfortunate victim, which turned out to be Luki. We all burst in to laughter, other than the pair of course. Akaito leaned over and gave Luki the smallest peck on the lips, fuelling the laughter more.

After a few turns, Rui and Dell, Yuuma and Kaiko and Gakupo and Gumi had shared kisses. I was already bored to death.

Kaito decided to take a turn, so we were busy watching the bottle spin. It began to slow down soon enough and, eventually, it stopped. On me.

Of course. It had to be me, didn't it? That was great. Just great...

Most of the group laughed, other than Mikuo, Lily, Kaito and I. It was pretty obvious that Akaito would say something though. "Why are you being so awkward? You've done more."  
He had the bottle thrown at his face. By me.

Mikuo was forced to move out of the way, which he done pretty unwillingly. Kaito and I looked at each other.  
He leant towards me, seeming pretty eager if anything. I, on the other hand, was completely and utterly tense. Our lips were literally centimetres apart, when the doorbell rang.

We're always interrupted. I think that's a bad thing... Maybe... Most likely... Who am I kidding? Yes, it's a bad thing.

Mikuo jumped up and ran right in between Kaito and me, forcing us to pull away. "Pizza's here!"

Instead of waiting for Mikuo to get back with the pizza, Kaito stood up and motioned for me to follow him. He made his way up the stairs, obviously heading towards my room since that's the only room he's been in upstairs.  
Once I made sure everyone was distracted on with food, I headed up the stairs and in to my room. I found Kaito just standing there, waiting for me.

As soon as I got in there he stepped towards me, a little too close. I stepped back out of instinct until I hit the door, which shut thanks to me.  
Obviously, I could step back no more. Kaito took this opportunity to step forward again, putting himself well into my personal space.

The only thing I could think about- What the hell is he doing? He's being different from his normal, sweet self. He's acting rather serious.

Suddenly, I felt Kaito's fingertips under my chin. He tilted my chin up, so I was forced to look at him. Before I knew it, his lips were against mine.

I could feel my face heat up as I just stood there, stunned. What am I meant to do? Should I kiss back? Should I push him away? I have absolutely no idea. The big question though- Do I even like him enough to do this?

Halfway through my mental quiz, I realised that I was kissing him back. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer towards him. The kiss was beginning to become more heated.

Once I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip, I freaked out. That was enough. I pushed him away, soon regretting it once I saw his upset expression. "S-sorry... I-I... Uh..." I couldn't get my words out properly at all.  
"Don't worry about it... I guess I was going too fast, right?" He gave me a small, apologetic smile. Now I really felt bad.

I stepped away from the door, uncomfortable just leaning against it. I couldn't look at him properly, instead focusing on the floor more than anything else.

Kaito gently took my hands in his, stroking them with his thumbs. He leant our foreheads together and spoke in a hushed tone. "I guess you want an explanation..."  
I was about to answer with an obvious 'yes', until the door swung open, hitting me. What's with all the fucking interruptions?! And why did the door have to hit me?! It hurt!

This was probably the worst interruption of them all though, as I saw a blonde haired slut burst into the room. "Kaito!"

She paused as soon as she saw the situation Kaito and I were in, so we quickly separated. Of course, she began to speak up again. "Miku, can I speak to you for a minute?" She gave me a sickly smile that was probably meant to be her attempt of being cute.

Kaito gave me an unreadable look before walking out of the room.  
As soon as Kaito was out of ear shot, Lily's smile dropped. "Listen, all of us are staying over tonight, and Gakupo's gone out to get us all alcohol."

My expression became pretty confused. "What the hell does that have to do with me?" As far as I could tell, it had nothing to do with me.

With an irritated sigh that really should be coming out of my mouth, she said in the same tone. "You don't know what teens do when they're drunk, do you? I'm planning on getting laid, and you better not get in my way."

I really did not need to know that. What the hell does it have to do with me though? Why would I get in her way?  
Wait... I should've known she was going after Kaito.

Why should I care though? I shouldn't care. I don't care. I have no fucks to give on this matter. I don't care what they do together. I don't care at all. It has nothing to do with me, so I don't care.  
...I'm in denial, aren't I?

"Whatever. Now get out of my room." I had no idea what I could say other than that. It's not like I actually wanted her in my room anyway.  
"Thanks babe." She gave me a sickening smile like earlier before practically skipping out of the room. She really does make me want to vomit.

After a quiet sigh, I wandered down the stairs. The first thing I saw was that the pizza was all gone already, so I made my way to the kitchen.  
I grabbed a tub of Ben & Jerry's Cookie Dough ice cream from the freezer and hopped up to sit on the counter, idly swinging my legs as I put a spoonful of the frozen dairy treat in my mouth.

Since everyone else was speaking to each other in the living room, I didn't expect anyone to come and speak to me. I was right to expect that too. Luki kept looking over at me, but that was about it for human contact.

I got about halfway through the tub before I jumped down and put it back in the freezer. By that time, Gakupo was back with the alcohol, mainly consisting of beer. The lightweights that I could see- Luki, Gumi and Rui- were already pretty tipsy. Kaiko was the only one not drinking, besides me. I might have one later, but not whilst everyone is still sober enough to remember me drunk. It's not a pretty sight.

As I was about to walk back through the living room, I saw something that I didn't exactly want to see; Lily was sitting on Kaito's lap, forcing her lips onto his. Was he actually enjoying it?

I won't say something cheesy like "My heart shattered" or whatever. It obviously didn't. For some reason though, it hurt seeing him in that situation with another girl. I can't describe the feeling at all; I just know I don't like it. In that split second of seeing it, it did get me thinking.

I'm guessing I judged Kaito wrongly. If he's kissing a girl like that, not long after me, he can't be the considerate guy that I thought anyone would really be lucky to have.

Wait... I don't care, right? I have no reason to care. Kaito and I only met properly today. There's no reason for me to care, so I don't. I know that I don't. I can't. My feelings earlier were just something else. That has to be it.

I quickly grabbed a beer, taking a long gulp from it as I went up the stairs. I could hear Mikuo about to follow, as he's knows I don't drink that quickly unless I'm annoyed, but he was stopped by Kaiko. I heard her say "Leave her for a bit" in a sincere way before I arrived in my room, closing the door behind me.

With a sigh, I placed the beer can down on my bedside table before allowing myself to fall down onto my bed.

Why was I so annoyed by it all? Was it because my friend was making out with a whore? Or was it because he stole my first kiss? Maybe it was the ideas that it all got in to my head; that he only began talking to me and acting nice to get laid, that's why he turned to Lily. He figured I wouldn't put out. That's what the rather needing kiss was about then; it was his way of attempting to get laid.

I may just be over thinking it all. Maybe he's a lightweight and I didn't know it, that's why he allowed Lily to kiss him. I shouldn't really be thinking about any of this though, since I don't care.

I sat up after a while and took another swig of my beer, just in time for a knock to be heard on my bedroom door. "Miku. Can we talk?" It was Kaito's voice.

What the hell should I say? Of course I had to say something stupid, as it was the first thing I thought of. "Sure, but you can't come in."

I could hear him chuckle a little. "I want to explain the kiss earlier. Please just let me in."  
"Nope." In all honesty, I now just didn't want to know. I wanted to forget it ever happened. "I don't really care. Just forget about it."

That silenced him for a while, but not long. "At least come back downstairs. I'm bored and Lily won't leave me alone."

What does he mean Lily won't leave him alone? They seemed pretty content earlier.  
"You seemed happy with her earlier." Why? Why did I say that?! I'm so damn stupid sometimes.

Even without my consent, Kaito burst into my room. "That was not what it looked like." He looked rather worried, possibly frantic, especially once he saw the beer can. "You really shouldn't be drinking that."

"What was it then? And I can do what I want." I took a gulp of my beer, watching his expression to see how he reacted.

He just frowned slightly and sauntered over to sit beside me. "She forced herself onto me and I pushed her away as soon as I could. I didn't want that kiss, at all."  
Before I knew it, he took the can away from me "It's best if you didn't get drunk. You would be surprised about how many of the drunken guys downstairs are single and think you're hot. I don't want you getting hurt..."

I quickly snatched the can back, purposely trying to annoy him. He irritated me, so why not? "I do what I want, Kaito." Before he could say another word, I stood up and walked out of my room, heading down the stairs.

As soon as I got down there, Mikuo threw himself at me, already drunk. He picked me up in a tight hug as Kaiko quickly took my beer to stop it from being spilt. "Hello there, my dear sister." His voice was slurred and content.  
These guys aren't exactly good drinkers, are they?

Once Mikuo had finally put me down, I looked around. Luki was still giving me looks. It's kinda creepy...  
I decided to go over to him, see if he actually wanted anything. I downed my beer first. May as well. As I began to walk over, he quickly looked away. Was that a blush on his face?

As soon as I got to him, I linked my arm through his. By this point, I was somewhat tipsy. I'm probably the lightest of the lightweights here, which will explain my behaviour. "Hey, Luki." I smiled up at him, unusual for me. Thanks alcohol. Thanks a lot.

"Hey there, Miku." He gave me a small smile back, looking pretty shy and rather cute. With his vivid pink hair and bright blue eyes, he really wasn't all that bad looking.  
Deciding to just start talking to him, the time went by quickly.

After a few beers and loud music being put on, I was now completely and utterly drunk, laughing on the sofa with Luki one side of me and Akaito on the other. Bit of a weird group, I know, but they're not so bad when they're drunk.

The whole time I was with them, I kept glancing over at Kaito. He was just talking to Kaiko about who-knows-what, but I saw him look over at me a fair amount too. What is it with guys and watching me today? And yesterday actually, since it must be past midnight by now.

Someone else who also kept looking at me was Lily, but that was more of an evil glare than anything. I take it her plan of 'getting laid' didn't turn out so well, especially since she was now talking to Yuuma, who didn't seem at all interested in anything she was saying. Poor Yuuma.

I turned back to my conversation with Luki and Akaito. At that moment, the subject was... Well, me.  
"You're so much hotter than you actually think. I don't know why you don't get more attention from guys." Akaito slurred. Is he a truthful drunk, or just too drunk to know what he's saying? Either way, I wasn't flattered. If he's speaking the truth, then I really don't care. Akaito is a bit of a butt when sober.

Then, Luki said something I didn't really expect. "I think I love you, Miku." I seriously hope he's saying that because of the alcohol.  
Unfortunately, I'm a stupid drunk. I just had to do something idiotic. Suddenly, I jumped up onto my feet and shouted over the music. "I only love Onii-Sama!" I threw myself at Mikuo, wrapping my arms around him tightly.

Mikuo reacted as you may predict- He wrapped his own arms around my just as tightly, picking me up and swinging me around. He even gave me a kiss before putting me down. It would've been sweet if it wasn't so sloppy.

Not long after I separated from Mikuo, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. They picked me up and began to carry me away, but not without my protest. I began to struggle, making it hard for the person to carry me. They eventually dropped me in the kitchen and spoke. "I need to speak with you Miku. Don't make this hard for me."  
With an inner sigh, I turned to face the person I now knew it was. Kaito. That should've been pretty obvious.

"What do you want? I was having fun!" My lips turned down in a pout like a whiny little child. Now I know why I don't let sober people see me drunk.  
"Come here." He opened up his arms towards me, obviously offering a hug. I gladly accepted the offer, practically flinging myself into his arms.

As he wrapped his arms around my waist, I relaxed slightly. Until he picked me up. "I'm taking you to bed. You need to sleep so your hangover won't be too bad..."  
Kaito didn't seem like his usual fun self, but I immediately dismissed it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, much like a koala would do. I freakin' love those things.

Once I looked at him, his cheeks seemed to flush a light pink. A small giggle escaped my mouth before I rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you, Kaito." My voice was quiet, but obviously slurred. Did I just say that because of the alcohol? Or did I actually mean it?.. Yeah, it was because of the alcohol. Don't get your hopes up.

Finally, Kaito began to walk. I shut my eyes, actually somewhat relaxed and content. As we went through the living room, I could hear certain comments being made, such as "Get in there, bro!" Guess what red-headed idiot said that.

We soon got into my room, as I could feel Kaito laying me down. I unwrapped myself from around him and opened my eyes to look up at him. He smiled gently as he gazed down at me. "Good night, Miku." He bent down to softly kiss my forehead.

As he went to stand up and leave the room, I quickly grabbed his hand before he got too far. I had calmed down from my loud, drunk state. Now I was in my quieter phase, which always happened before I began to sober up. "Don't leave..."

He seemed surprised as he turned back to me, but it soon faded to a gentle smile once more. I shuffled over slightly, creating enough room for him to lie down beside me, which is exactly what he did.

Almost immediately, I snuggled in to his chest, taking in his scent and feel. Kaito wrapped his arms around me at the same time, bringing me in closer. I could seriously get used to it, but perhaps I shouldn't. We may not stay friends for all I know.

I shut my eyes, waiting for the darkness of sleep to take over. Unfortunately, it didn't. I was too distracted by my blue-headed friend.

Suddenly, he spoke up, but just to the level of a quiet murmur. "Are you awake?.." He awaited my answer, but it never came. I knew that I would say something stupid if we got in to a conversation, so I pretended to be asleep.

Even without my answer, Kaito continued to whisper. I'm guessing it was something he didn't want me to hear then. "I need you to remember, Miku... Everything before that accident... Please... I miss you, so much..."  
He let out an almost inaudible sigh, then paused, but not for long. "I am still completely and utterly in love with you..."

Wait... Wait wait wait wait wait... What?! What accident?! What does he mean he misses me?! He loves me?! Seriously, what?! Please tell me this is just a trick and he knows I'm awake.

Somehow, despite inwardly freaking out, I kept calm on the outside. Seriously, I have no idea what to do. I'm obviously just going to stay as I am now, but what about the next time I see him. Will I be able to act the same with him? I'm so damn confused...

Eventually, I drifted off to sleep. What Kaito said wouldn't leave my head, especially the last thing he said. He freakin' loves me... What the hell just happened?!

In the morning, I was gently shaken awake. I opened my eyes slowly to find dark blue eyes looking back at me from lying beside me. A smile grew on Kaito's face. "Good morning."  
I couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on my own face. "Mornin'..." Immediately, what Kaito said last night flooded in to my head.

I'm not sure how, but I pushed the thoughts to the back of my head. Until he gently pressed his lips against mine, that is.  
My eyes widened at the sudden contact, but Kaito quickly pulled away. "I... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that." He look really apologetic as he looked down at me, but with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

I was about to say something, but a sharp pain swiftly came to my head. My hand flew to my forehead and a said under my breath "Fuck..."  
Kaito's expression immediately became worried."Are you alright? Want painkillers? Water? Something to eat?" If I didn't feel like shit, I would probably laugh at how frantic he was acting. It was adorable.

Quickly, I shook my head, but immediately regretted it. With a groan, I let my head fall slightly. I ended up resting it on Kaito's chest once more. It immediately calmed me down, but I'm not quite sure why.

Kaito wrapped his arms around me, putting us in the same position as last night. He kissed the top of my head softly. "I'll stay with you until you feel well enough to get up, okay?"  
I snuggled myself in closer to him as I spoke quietly. "You're too good to me..." He really is.

We started talking yesterday, yet he's already comforting me in bed with a hangover.

Suddenly, he decided to make a not-so-smooth transition in the conversation. "About last night... When you said you loved me... Did you mean it?.."

Shit, I forgot about that. How was I meant to answer?! I don't know!.. Or, at least, I think I don't know. So, I decided to tell the truth. "I... I don't know... Maybe..." Maybe? What? Did I seriously say that? I don't think I meant to say that.

Kaito's arms tightened around me slightly whilst he paused. He soon began to talk again, but it seemed shaky. Most likely nervous... "Then, give me a chance... Be my girlfriend... I promise I will try my hardest to turn that 'maybe' into a 'yes'..."

I could feel my face going red at that. Girlfriend? Is he serious? "Uh..." I was completely speechless, yet I knew what I wanted to say. After a moment of silence, I whispered "Okay..."

Soon enough, I found my chin being tilted up by Kaito's fingertips. All I saw was his smiling face before he kissed me. It was different to the other kisses we had shared; the first was rather sudden and needing. The second was sweet, yet seemed like a mistake. This one... was amazing. It felt right as his lips lightly moved against my own.

After a while, he moved away from the kiss since footsteps and murmuring were heard downstairs. I guess everyone was finally awake. They stopped partying at around three in the morning. It was now half eleven, and they're probably all like zombies right now. Zombies with hangovers.

"We should get up... I'll get you some painkillers and coffee, okay?" Kaito pulled away completely to get out of bed, looking at me with a small smile.  
I sat up with a nod, gently holding my forehead. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting any form of light in them to make my head worse. "Good luck with the zombies down there."  
All I heard was a quiet chuckle before the soft thud of footsteps exiting my room.

Once he was gone, my face went even redder than it already was. I had a boyfriend. Kaito, of all people, was now my boyfriend...  
What the hell just happened?! I mean, I can't say I'm not happy about it to some extent, but I'm so confused! Why is this happening?!

The first problem is with what he said last night whilst I was trying to sleep. What does he mean when he says he misses me? I'm right here, aren't I? And what the hell do I need to remember? None of it makes any sense!

With a light groan, I rolled onto my front and buried my face in the pillow. Rolling over now put me on the side of the bed that Kaito was previously on. The pillow smelt like him...  
This seemed oddly familiar. Why does it seem familiar? Should it seem familiar?..

I'm probably just worrying about nothing. It's probably just the position I'm in that I'm used to, nothing else. Yeah, that has to be it. It's absolutely nothing else.

Soon enough, I heard footsteps padding upstairs and into my room. I already knew who it was, as the only other person who would walk into my room so casually had a hangover.  
I felt my bed being weighed down on the edge and heard a mug being put down on my bedside table.

"You kind of need to sit up if you want a drink." Kaito made sure to keep his voice gentle, knowing how sensitive my head was. I really shouldn't have drunk last night. At least I had Kaito to look after me, I guess.

I forced myself to sit up, but I instantly regretted it as I let out a groan. "Damn, my head..."  
Kaito smiled lightly, but I only saw it briefly before he lightly pressed his lips to my forehead. I could feel my cheeks heat up from the action. I hope I get used to that soon...

As I quickly glanced at him, he put a mug of coffee in my hands. "I made sure it wasn't too hot to drink, you can have painkillers afterwards."  
He really was being way too thoughtful. After taking a sip of my coffee, I let out a light sigh. I felt kind of bad, especially because of what I thought of him last night.

"Sorry." I murmured. It felt a little awkward, as I'm not exactly known for being one to apologise.  
My eyes scanned over his expression, which was one of complete confusion, yet also worry. I guess that's understandable though, so I decided to explain.

"Yesterday, when you were kissing Lily, I may have...kinda...thought completely wrongly about you..." I paused for a while, giving him a chance to say something. Since he didn't, I continued. "You had only kissed me not long before it, and it would've been a pretty intense kiss too if I let it go on. When I saw you kiss Lily, I thought that you were just trying to get laid, and wrongly thought I was an easy target so went for Lily instead..." I trailed off, having nothing more to say, and took a gulp from my coffee.

Surprisingly, from the corner of my eye, I saw him shake his head. "You really couldn't be more wrong, but there's no need to apologise." He moved himself so he was able to wrap his arms around me before whispering gently into my ear. "I love you. That's all there is to it. It's just unfortunate that Lily seems to like me, so I'm sorry for that."

Now he's apologising... But I was the one who thought badly about him... He's too damn considerate! This isn't right. It really isn't. He shouldn't be apologising. In all honesty, I really do hope I fall in love with him.

Since I couldn't think of anything to say, I just stayed silent and took a sip of my coffee. This gave Kaito an opportunity to speak again. "Sorry to say this, but I have to leave. Kaiko's already gone home, and I need to drag Akaito back before he gets sober enough to say something about us." The light joking tone in his voice and the small smile on his face didn't match the look in his eyes; it was a look of sadness, as far as I'm aware.

I nodded so he knew that I understood. He got up, ready to speak and leave the room, but I quickly over-took him. "You forgot something..." I placed my mug down on the bedside table as he gave me a look.

After I patted the edge of the bed where he was previously sitting, Kaito followed my unspoken orders. Before he could react, I pressed my lips against his.

It was plain to see that he was shocked, as he had tensed up. Even so, the kiss was returned soon enough, which brought an odd wave of relief to wash over me. Almost as soon as it had begun, the kiss had ended, much to me surprising disappointment.

With his face still close to mine, he smiled gently and whispered. "I love you, Miku." At that, he left, leaving me with my thoughts.

Why did I kiss him, anyway? I mean, I only kind of like him, right? Isn't it weird for me to be doing this with a practical stranger?..

Well, since we're weirdly close, I guess it's alright... Isn't it?

Completely forgetting about my coffee, I decided that I needed more sleep. I can't deal with the headache.

Soon after laying down, I drifted off into the uncomfortable sleep awaiting me.

I'm not sure for how long I slept, but I woke up with a start. I had a dream, or maybe they were memories, I'm not sure what it was... Either way, I could only remember little things from it- My parents and Mikuo were there. At one point, I was training somewhere, and it looked pretty violent. The weirdest part of it was that I saw Kaito; we were together, and I mean **together** kind of together. No, I don't mean the mature kind of together, but the couple kind of together

...I used the word 'together' too much in that.

It must've been a dream. I met Kaito yesterday. We didn't know each other before that. I can't even remember anything before I woke up in hospital after supposedly passing out after realising me and Miku had been abandoned... That's not normal, is it?

It was definitely just a dream. It has to be, even though it did seem pretty real, maybe even familiar. I mean, I have always wanted my parents back, which must've been why they were in my dream. I love violent sports, I'm not sure why, but that explains the training. Kaito... He must've been there because... Well...

I really am falling for that blue-headed softy, aren't I?


End file.
